


Piercings

by Pickleweasel



Category: Dragon Ball, Glee
Genre: Body Modification, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickleweasel/pseuds/Pickleweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack fic, why Goku is afraid of... something interesting about Puck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a crack pairing meme generator. The prompt was "Why _ is afraid of _'s penis… and my characters ended up being Puck and Goku… Yeah. Weird. But, I hope you enjoy!

Goku knew he could take a lot in bed. Vegeta, despite his diminutive stature, had an extremely thick cock. And they had been together enough times that Goku had grown to love the feeling of being totally filled.

Puck was both thick and long. Goku liked the idea of being fucked by the teen, but there was one problem. Puck had piercings. A magic cross, to be precise – two perpendicular bars through the head of his penis. And that made Goku nervous. What if it somehow broke inside of Goku? All he could think of was sensitive tissue ripping and tearing, searing pain, and ridiculous amounts of blood (and of course, screaming from both of them). Not his idea of a fun time.

Puck interrupted Goku's thoughts by coming up from behind Goku and wrapping his arms around the muscular man. "Hey baby, you up for some fun?"

The timbre of Puck's voice made Goku's knees weak. Waiting for an answer, Puck licked the shell of Goku's ear and nibbled on the lobe. Goku groaned, and realized that no matter what, he would give in to the man, piercings be damned.


End file.
